


What Cas Likes

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Bottoming from the Top, Destiel NSFW, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Top!Cas, Toys, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, nerd!dean, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes cherry pie.  Cas likes a lot of other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cas Likes

“I think you should stop eating those.” Castiel said, glancing over at Dean as he helped himself to his third hand pie. Dean pursed his lips in response to his boyfriend’s words, and Castiel shrugged.

“Whatever, suit yourself. When you have a stomach ache later, don’t come crying to me.” He said, turning his attention back to his homework. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to get a stomach ache.” He said before biting into the cherry pie, the filling smearing over his lips. He poked hos tongue out, licking it up and taking another bite of the pie. He didn’t realize that Cas was watching him until he was done eating, and he blushed, looking down.

“You’re so cute.” Cas said. Dean pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He grumbled. Cas chuckled.

“Come here.” He said reaching out. Dean stepped forward, allowing for Cas to wrap an arm around his waist. The two had been dating for nearly 8 months now, and they couldn’t be happier. Cas had already told Dean that he loved him three months ago, and Dean had returned the sentiment two weeks after that. Of course, they had been at a Pep Rally in the auditorium at school when Dean had decided to admit his feelings, and Cas had made a huge scene of kissing him in front of everyone. They were nearly thrown out of the auditorium.

But now, things were easy between them. Like now. Sitting around, helping each other out with their homework and teasing each other. Dean smiled as Cas pulled him close, leaning down to peck his boyfriend on the lips. Castiel kissed him back, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip and pushing his tongue into Dean’s mouth, claiming it.

Dean moaned and fell onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Cas for support. Castiel chuckled darkly against Dean’s lips.

“Well aren’t you just a damsel in distress?” He asked. Dean pursed his lips.

“I wasn’t in distress until you came along with your piercings and your sex hair and that crazy look in your eyes.”

“You forgot to mention my huge cock.” Castiel pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, and Cas laughed, leaning forward to capture Dean’s lips with his own once more. 

He laid Dean out on the bed, carefully climbing on top of him until he was nearly laying on top of him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s back, clutching at the back of his shirt as Castiel continued to kiss him, his tongue exploring Dean’s mouth. As he kissed Dean he slid his hands under his shirt, running his hands over Dean’s soft stomach and up to his nipples. He pinched them for a moment and Dean moaned into his mouth, biting down on Cas’s tongue. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, he was grinning.

“Your kisses taste like cherry pie.” He said. Dean smiled and blushed, and Cas laughed again, leaning in to kiss him gently. When he pulled back he had a small smirk on his lips. “I like cherry pie.”

Dean smiled and ran his hands up and down Cas’s back, untucking his boyfriend’s shirt so that he could slip his hands underneath his clothing. He ran his hands over the smooth planes of Cas’s muscular back, scratching lightly. Cas gasped, rolling his hips against Dean’s in response.

“Fuck, baby…” He gasped, ducking his head down so that he could suck at Dean’s neck. Dean whimpered and tilted his neck to the side, giving Cas better access to his skin. Once there was a nice dark hickey there Castiel pulled away, sitting up and reaching over to his nightstand. He opened up the top drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and a medium-sized, bright red dildo. Dean’s eyes widened as he watched Castiel shuffle back to his spot in between Dean’s legs, setting the dildo and lube to the side.

“Is that your…?” Dean couldn’t bring himself to finish his question as Cas began to undress, tossing his shirt to the floor and unbuttoning his pants. Cas smiled.

“Yeah, that’s my dildo. I…” Castiel bit his lips, and Dean was surprised to see a blush tint his cheeks. “I thought that maybe we could spice things up a bit.” He paused, swallowing nervously before he continued. “I thought that maybe I could fuck myself with it while you rode me?” He asked.

Dean smiled and sat up, kissing Cas’s lips softly. “Of course, baby. Anything you want.” He said. Castiel’s smile could have lit up the room in that moment, and he undressed quickly after that, until he was completely naked. He lay down on the bed, reaching for the lube and popping the cap open. He poured a generous amount of the slick substance into his hand, coating his fingers before he reached down and carefully began to finger himself open.

Dean’s breath hitched as he watched what Cas was doing, mesmerized by the way that his boyfriend’s long fingers disappeared inside of himself. He had never seen Cas like this before, never seen him so… wanton. It was crazy how arousing Dean found it. He couldn’t help but stare for a few moments, his erection throbbing painfully in his pants. 

“You should probably get undressed.” Cas said just as he pushed a third finger inside of himself, his gravelly voice broke Dean from his trance. Dean blushed and nodded, quickly standing up and shucking his clothes off. When he climbed back onto the bed he was completely naked, and he reached for the lube that was lying beside Castiel.

He poured a generous amount onto his fingers, biting his lips as he reached behind himself and pushed a finger in. He began to work the single digit in and out, stretching himself out and getting ready to take Cas’s cock. He knew that he would need to work at least three fingers into himself before he was ready to take Cas, so he set out to prep himself quickly and efficiently.

When Dean had three fingers inside of himself, he finally looked back at Cas. He cursed when he saw him, red dildo already halfway into his ass and stretching his rim wide. Dean’s cock throbbed at the erotic sight, a bead of precum already rolling down his shaft.

“Shit, Cas.” He gasped. Cas moaned.

“Dean…” he gasped, his eyelashes fluttering as he turned to look at his boyfriend. His hair was everywhere, his blue eyes were wide, pupils dilated so much that his eyes were almost entirely black. Dean bit his lips and reached for his own cock, squeezing the base to prevent himself from cumming.

“You ready, Cas?” He asked, withdrawing his fingers from his own hole. Cas nodded, spreading his legs a bit so that Dean could climb between them, straddling Cas’s waist. He reached for the lube and spread some onto Cas’s hard cock, smirking a little when Cas let out an obscenely loud home.

“Good thing your parents aren’t home, huh?” Dean chuckled as he lifted his hips up, positioning the blunt head of Cas’s cock at his entrance. He hissed a little bit when he first sunk down on it, but as he came to be fully seated in Cas’s lap, he quickly came to enjoy the stretched out feeling.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” Dean gasped, grinding his hips down on Cas’s cock. Castiel gasped, pne hand coming up to steady Dean as the other reached down to play with the dildo that was pushed into his own ass. Dean smiled.

“You’re gonna fuck yourself?” He asked as he carefully began to rock his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Cas’s large cock. “Gonna stretch yourself out with a dildo while I ride your cock?”

Castiel moaned in response, tipping his head back as he slowly began to thrust the dildo deeper into himself. Dean took advantage of Cas’s vulnerable position, draping himself over his boyfriend’s chest and sucking on his neck. AS he did so he continued to move his hips, grinding against Cas and fucking himself on his big cock.

“Never thought you liked to get fucked.” Dean gasped as he started to move his hips faster, sitting up so that he could bounce up and down on Cas’s cock. He could feel Cas’s hand behind him, working the dildo in and out of his own hole, and Dean couldn’t believe how turned on he was by that fact. 

“I like… I like a lot of things.” Cas moaned, his blue eyes shining as they came to focus on Dean’s face. Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Things like what?” he gasped as he continued to bounce up and down, his hands coming to rest on Cas’s muscular chest as he ground down on Cas’s cock. Cas moaned, closing his eyes.

“Well, I like when you do that.” He chuckled. Dean grinned and continued to grind his hips down on Cas’s cock, moaning when he finally hit his prostate. He repeated the motion, cursing under his breath as pleasure washed over him. He reached down and grabbed his dick, beginning to stroke it as he continued to move in Cas’s lap.

“What other things?”

“I like to… To swallow cum.” Cas gasped, his cheeks turning red at his confession. Dean’s breath hitched and he bit his lips, moving his hand back and forth faster over his cock.

“What else?”

“I like- fuck.” He moaned as Dean began to grind down slowly on his cock, creating a pleasurable friction that had Cas gasping for air. 

“What do you like, baby?” Dean asked, continuing to stroke his cock. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach, and he knew that he was close, he just needed something to tip him over the edge. He pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, smearing precum everywhere as he waited for Cas’s response.

“I like to… Fuck, Dean… I like to… I like to wear panties!” He cried out. Dean gasped, unable to stop himself as he came in large spurts across Cas’s chest. His body shook as he climaxed, then collapsed on top of Cas’s sticky chest.

Cas groaned, reaching down and grabbing onto the dildo that was still inside of him. He began to thrust it in and out in earnest, moaning as the red silicone stretched him full. When he finally found his prostate he cried out, his face screwing up in pleasure as he cried out, filling Dean’s used ass with his cum.

They both lay there panting for some time, catching their breath and enjoying each other’s’ company in the afterglow of their orgasms. Once Cas’s had finally caught his breath, he slipped the dildo out of his ass, tossing it to the side to be cleaned later. Then he helped Dean up off of his cock, carefully laying him down on his bed and kissing his lips.

“I’m gonna clean us up, okay?” He said. Dean nodded, watching as Cas slipped out of bed and padded into his bathroom, coming back a few moments later with a moist towel. He climbed back onto the bed, wiping Dean’s chest off and cleaning his legs. Then he wiped off his own chest, tossing the wet rag into his hamper before he laid back down beside Dean, kissing his lips softly. Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck, capturing his lips with his own and kissing him hard.

“We are _so_ doing that again.”


End file.
